Twin Shadows
by Hatakefire
Summary: Ravenkit is determined to be ShadowClan's next leader, his ambition only matched by his grit. His brother Nightkit was born a cripple and struggles to contribute to his Clan. There is darkness in ShadowClan, and there are those that would lead Ravenkit down a path of shadows. Can Nightkit convince him to stay true to his heart or will Ravenkit lead the Clans to ruin?
1. Allegiances 1

**These are just the allegiances. The other Clans only have a few cats for now. Feel free to submit your own! No promises they'll get a starring role, but I'll try to squeeze them in! And if you have any rogues or loners or kittypet's you want cats to meet eventually or kits that are to be born, just review and let me know!**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **ShadowClan:**

 **Leader:**

Cinderstar - Silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:**

Stoneclaw - Dark grey tom with golden eyes (Ravenkit and Nightkit's father)

 **Medicine Cat:**

Icewing - Silver she-cat with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Amberclaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Rowanfur- Brown tom with black markings and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Darkfoot - Grey tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Voletail - Small, sleek grey tom with golden eyes

Lilypetal - Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Toadleap - Brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes

Cherrytail - Small mottled brown she-cat with a fluffy tail and yellow eyes

Maplefur - Dark brown tom with a fluffy tail and golden eyes

Boulderstripe - Fluffy black tom with golden eyes

Cloudfur - Mottled gray tabby with blue eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Badgerclaw - White tom with black splashes with one amber eye.

Fernheart - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Blackstrike - Black and white tom with bright blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw - Ginger tom with amber eyes

Skypaw - Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

Thrushpaw - Hefty gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Silvermist - Small silver tabby she-cat with golden eyes (Expecting Rowanfur's kits)

Ashstreak - Black she-cat with green eyes and streaks of grey (Mother to Nightkit and Ravenkit)

 **Elders:**

Hollyshade - Slim black she-cat with green eyes

Cedarfur - Thin grey tabby with amber eyes

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader** **:** Dawnstar - Golden-furred she-cat with amber eyes and white patches

 **Deputy:** Mistshade - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplefur - Stocky dark grey tom with lighter grey swirls and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Pinemist

Apprentice: Petalpaw

Brookfur

Splashclaw

Mudfur

Apprentice: Webpaw

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Sparrowstar - Small light brown tom with gold eyes

 **Deputy:** Duskfire - Large dark brown tom with amber eyes and a long scar down his side

Apprentice: Thornpaw - Golden brown tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Willowheart - Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw - Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Finchpelt: Ginger tom

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Lichentail: Dark brown tom

Featherfur: Fluffy grey and white tom

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Robinsky: Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:** Rabbitstar - Black and white tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Breezefeather - Black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Falconwhisker - Brown and white tabby tom with unusually long whiskers and green eyes

 **Warriors**

Hawkeye: Grey tom

Birdleap: Dappled brown she-cat

Ashfur: Dark grey she-cat

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Harestreak: Brown and white skinny tom

Apprentice: Eaglepaw


	2. Prologue

**Hello! I am super excited for this story! Thank you for clicking on it! Enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

The wind howled through the pines, rustling snow and shaking the needles that clung onto their branches. Four shapes weaved between the trees, silent shadows that blended together and then suddenly disappeared from the frozen landscape, as though they were never there.

The four shapes huddled in a hollowed-out trunk, sheltering from the biting wind.

"R-rowanfur?" A small shape shivered. "I c-can't feel my paws. Can we g-g-g-o back?"

The shape beside her pressed his warm ginger pelt against hers. "Skypaw feels frozen through." Foxpaw reported. Thrushpaw pressed in on her other side.

The senior warrior sighed. "Alright, enough snow ambush training. We can go back to camp."

ShadowClan always had a difficult time in leaf-bare, but so did the other Clans. They had to be prepared to defend themselves in case a desperate Clan launched an attack in the winter, or if Cinderstar wanted to launch an attack of his own. Cinderstar was a good leader who followed the warrior code, but if his Clan was starving he would do what was necessary. Hence why he asked Rowanfur to take the apprentices to practice their ambush tactics in the snow. This was their first leaf-bare and their first time practicing in the snow, but they were doing extremely well. He would be happy to give Cinderstar a glowing report. Good news would make the rest of leaf-bare more bearable.

Normally Cinderstar would ask his deputy Stoneclaw, but Stoneclaw's mate Ashstreak was expected to give kits any day now and he refused to leave her side.

Speaking of which….Rowanfur's ears pricked as he heard a loud yowl rise above the wind.

"That's coming from camp!" Foxpaw gasped.

"Are we being attacked?" Thrushpaw demanded. The four cats were running now, the wind at their backs lending speed to their paws.

The three apprentices burst into the camp, claws unsheathed and fur rippling along their spine, and skidded to a halt as they saw that there were no attackers.

"Ashstreak is kitting." Rowanfur explained, amused. The three apprentices shuffled around in embarrassment.

"Well, if it was an attack, we would have been ready." Foxpaw puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, if we were being attacked by mice." Thrushpaw snorted. Skypaw merely rolled her eyes and hurried into the warmth of the apprentice den as Foxpaw scowled at his friend. Rowanfur shooed them into the apprentice den before they could start scuffling, with a warning that they would be on hunting patrol tomorrow and to get a good night's sleep.

With the apprentices taken care of, he trotted towards the nursery. On the way, he snatched up the only fresh-kill on the pile, a scrawny looking mouse. His own stomach growled, but Ashstreak would be hungry after her kitting, and the queens must be fed first. Stoneclaw was padding anxiously outside the den, oblivious to the cold weather. The ShadowClan deputy nearly jumped out of his pelt as Rowanfur approached.

"I brought Ashstreak some fresh-kill." Rowanfur mewed. He nosed it into the nursery, in the hopes that it might warm up a bit before Ashstreak bit into it, and then headed to the warriors den. He only hoped that when his mate had her kits he wouldn't look as much as a frightened rabbit as Stoneclaw did (though he would never say it to his deputy's face. He liked his limbs right where they were, thank you very much.)

Icewing, the ShadowClan medicine cat, stroked her tail lightly over Ashstreak's flank. "It's almost over." She soothed. Ashstreak hissed at her in response, but Icewing paid her no mind. Even the gentlest queens turned vicious when they were kitting.

Ashstreak's body suddenly convulsed, and a dark bundle slipped out. Icewing freed the kit and began to stimulate its breathing before setting it down next to its mother's belly. It immediately began to suckle.

"A healthy tom." Icewing mewed, relief in her voice. Ashstreak was a bit old to be having kits, and this was not her first litter. She had been carrying kits a few seasons ago, but she had miscarried and lost them all. Icewing had been sure there were going to be complications, but just as she was about to thank StarClan, Ashstreak convulsed again.

"You said there was only one!" The queen gasped, shuddering.

"I thought there was!" Icewing exclaimed, shocked. Ashstreak gave one final push, and a slightly smaller shape slid out. Icewing, despite her shock, quickly moved forward, making sure the kit was okay and then setting the kit down to suckle. But as she did, she noticed something that made her heart drop.

"Is it okay?" Ashstreak asked hoarsely. Icewing hesitated and Ashstreak slumped, resting her head on the nest.

"It's dead, isn't it?" She asked quietly. "At least one lived." She murmured, as if to herself.

"What, no!" Icewing hurried to assure the queen. "Both of them are alive. It's just - "

Stoneclaw suddenly shouldered his way into the Nursery. "Can I see?" He asked, casting his gaze wildly around, before resting his gaze on his two sons. A purr worked his way into his chest, before he looked at Icewing in confusion.

"I thought there was only one?" Stoneclaw asked.

"There's something wrong with the other one." Ashstreak said. Stoneclaw's gaze turned dark as he snapped his head back to Icewing. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

Icewing was quick to placate them. "He's fine. He should live. It's just….its his leg. Its disfigured." The younger brother's hind leg was thin and twisted at an odd angle.

"Can you fix it?" Ashstreak demanded. Icewing shook her head sadly, a pang going through her heart. _A ShadowClan warrior with an unusable hind leg? He'll be the laughingstock of the Clans._

"He'll never be a warrior." Stoneclaw unknowingly echoed her thoughts.

"He should be able to walk. I can do special training with him to strengthen his leg." Icewing encouraged, but her voice sounded weak even to her own ears. Stoneclaw ignored her, curling around his mate as she licked her kits.

"He can be a medicine cat." Icewing added.

"Please leave us." Ashstreak whispered. Icewing dipped her head and quietly left the nursery. It was freezing outside, and she decided to report to Cinderstar in the morning, choosing to hurry to her nest inside the medicine cat den instead.

"What will you name them?" Stoneclaw asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ravenkit." Ashstreak replied with a purr, flicking her tail towards their first-born.

"And the other?" Stoneclaw prompted after she remained silent. Ashstreak shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares? He'll probably be dead by morning." Ashstreak muttered, her voice cracking slightly.

Stoneclaw nosed the tiny kit, who mewled and snuggled closer to its mother.

"How about Nightkit?" He suggested. Ashstreak gave another shrug and laid down, her eyes slipping closed as exhaustion dragged her into sleep.

"Ravenkit and Nightkit. Welcome to ShadowClan." Stoneclaw whispered, before falling asleep at his mate's side.

 **A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think so far! If there are any errors please let me know or if you have any suggestions. I have the first few chapters written but nothing is set in stone. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Hatakefire**


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ravenkit resisted the urge to tear at the ground with his claws, because his father had already scolded him for doing that earlier. He had been ready to leave the nursery for a full day, but he wanted to wait until Nightkit was ready as well. His mother had said he could go by himself, but he knew better than to leave Nightkit behind.

 _His father, Stoneclaw, was visiting the nursery. Nightkit had fallen asleep, but Ravenkit had waited up, because Ashstreak had told him his father would visit after he got back from hunting patrol._

" _Ravenkit, you are going to be an excellent warrior one day." Stoneclaw had said. Ravenkit felt like he was going to burst with pride, but Stoneclaw continued. "Your brother, Nightkit, can't walk well with his leg. You have to be the one to look out for him. You are his brother, and brothers look out for each other no matter what. It is also good practice for when you become a warrior, and you have a whole Clan to look out for."_

Ravenkit knew it was his responsibility to look out for Nightkit. Plus, he would feel bad if he just left Nightkit behind. Nightkit was his brother, and like his father said, brothers look out for each other. No matter what. Which included waiting to leave the nursery together.

"If you feel tired, you can come straight back into the nursery," Icewing, the ShadowClan medicine cat, was saying to Nightkit. She was checking over his leg to make sure he could walk on it without hurting himself too much.

"I'll be fine!" Nightkit insisted.

"I'll look out for him." Ravenkit promised, puffing out his chest and straightening his shoulders, looking every bit the intimidating warrior his father was. At least, that's what he thought.

Ashstreak purred. "Look at you, my little warrior. Off on his first patrol of the camp." She teased, licking his fur. Ravenkit ducked away. "Warriors don't need their fur to be licked." He complained.

"You have a long way to go before you're even an apprentice. Enjoy the nursery while it lasts." Silvermist, who had moved into the nursery yesterday, chided gently. Ashstreak shot her a glare, as though she had no right to say anything negative towards her son. Ravenkit ignored them both and trotted over to his brother.

"Are you ready Nightkit?" Ravenkit asked impatiently, circling around his brother quickly.

"Yes, keep your fur on." Nightkit rolled his eyes, heaving himself up and walking to the nursery exit. His back right leg was awkward to walk on, and he limped heavily, but he made it to where his brother was standing.

"Let's go!" Ravenkit chirped, and dashed through the nursery into the ShadowClan camp.

Nightkit followed his brother slowly, conscious of his leg. He didn't want to fall flat on his face the first time he met his Clanmates after all. As he left the thorn bush that protected the nursery behind, he squinted his eyes at the light. It wasn't much, but it was definitely more than what he was used to in the darkness of the nursery.

Ravenkit was just ahead of him. He had sleek black fur and golden eyes that were stretched open in awe. Nightkit looked similar to his brother. He was a little smaller and his pelt was a bit thicker, and his eyes were green instead of gold. And of course, he had a twisted leg.

Before them lay the ShadowClan camp. Nightkit couldn't see very far, but what he could see was mostly white. He shivered in the icy breeze and pressed closer to his brother.

Icewing followed them out of the nursery and hurried to what Nightkit guessed was the medicine cat den, a small cave hidden between a large boulder and a slightly smaller boulder.

"Where do you think the warriors den is?" Ravenkit asked eagerly. Nightkit gently flicked his tail into his brother's ear. "Mouse-brain! You think the warriors will appreciate being bothered by nosy kits?" Nightkit scolded.

"They most certainly wouldn't." An amused voice called to them. A small mottled brown she-cat was watching them, her yellow eyes glinting.

"But our father is the deputy." Ravenkit boasted. "He wouldn't mind us in the warriors den, and he can tell the other warriors what to do."

"I wouldn't let you into my den even if Stoneclaw begged me." A new voice growled. Nightkit turned his head to see a large white tom with black splashes staring at them. He had a long scar going over where one of his eyes used to be. _He's creepy._ Nightkit thought, his pelt prickling underneath the cat's unwavering one-eyed amber stare.

"Cherrytail, are these Ashstreak's kits?" A pretty silver she-cat, smaller than the warriors but still twice as big as Nightkit, trotted up.

"Yes. Why don't you entertain them and I'll take grumpy over here hunting?" Cherrytail teased. The tom snorted, giving the kits one last glare before hauling himself up. The apprentice cheerfully padded over to them. "My name is Skypaw and - _ohmygoodnessyourleg!"_ She said so quickly Nightkit barely understood what she said.

"Skypaw! Don't be rude." A ginger apprentice came to stand next to her. "Sorry about her, she never thinks before she speaks." Skypaw opened her mouth to reply, but a different cat called out, "Foxpaw!" And the apprentice ran off, calling "See you kits later!" over his shoulder.

"My brother is going to be deputy, and I'm going to be the leader. He doesn't need his leg to be a great warrior." Ravenkit said confidently. Nightkit felt a warm glow in his chest at his brother's words.

Skypaw didn't look convinced, but she nodded encouragingly anyway. "Well, would you like a tour around camp?"

"Yes, please!" The kits chorused. Nightkit hoped moving around would warm him up, and it probably would have - if he could stop falling into the snow. He knew when the snow melted, it would be easier for him to walk, but it was still frustrating every time he had to pick himself up. By the time Skypaw had circled back to the nursery, Nightkit was aching all over. Ravenkit looked tired too, and he pressed himself against his brother's thicker fur.

"Time to come inside!" Ashstreak met them at the entrance to the nursery and bustled them inside, saying thank you to Skypaw for showing them around.

Nightkit was relieved to be back in his nest, but he made himself go through his leg exercises before going to sleep. Icewing told him if he wanted to be a warrior, he had to make his leg as strong as possible. Meanwhile, Ashstreak began to groom Ravenkit, asking him about his tour of the camp.

"It was amazing! The elders promised to tell really good stories, and Thrushpaw said he would teach me how to catch frogs and - " Nightkit listened to his brother ramble on, amused. But he felt his heart ache as he noticed the glow in Ashstreak's eyes as she watched her first-born son. She never looked at him like that. She never would.

"And Nightkit was great! He guessed which dens were which, and he even saw Cinderstar and guessed he was the leader too! He's really smart." Ravenkit's eyes glowed with admiration for his brother. Ashstreak finally glanced over at her other kit. There was a brief moment of hesitation, and then she bent over and gave Nightkit a gentle lick on his head. "I'm sure Nightkit was _wonderful._ " She agreed. Nightkit's tail drooped. Her tone was condescending, as though Nightkit should be proud he even made it out of the nursery at all.

 _I'll show you mother._ Nightkit thought. _I'll be just as great a warrior as Ravenkit, and then you'll see me as I really am, not just as your crippled kit._


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please enjoy and review!**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Nightkit watched the camp from where he was laying down by the nursery doing his leg stretches. Ravenkit, or "Ravenstar", was playing with Silvermist's kits. They were four moons old now, and absolutely adored Ravenkit. They liked Nightkit too, but he knew that was mostly because Ravenkit never left Nightkit's side and they had taken the time to get over the fact that Nightkit was "weird".

"Ravenstar!" Mintkit, or "Mintstream" gasped. "Marshclaw has betrayed the Clan, and is holding Moonfeather hostage!"

Marshkit let out his most threatening growl, which was about as menacing as a dead mouse, at Moonkit, who was crouched behind him playing hostage.

"We must talk to our medicine cat, and see if they have heard from StarClan." Ravenkit declared.

Mintkit looked confused. "We don't have a medicine cat." She whispered, breaking character. Ravenkit pointed towards Nightkit. "Mintstream, my trusted deputy, go ask Nighttalon if he has heard of a prophecy!"

 _Of course. Even when I'm laying down, Ravenkit finds some way to include me._ Nightkit thought with amusement. Mintkit raced over, her pretty white fur streaked with dirt from rolling around earlier and her green eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Nighttalon, have you heard from StarClan?" She asked him. Nightkit nodded solemnly. "Indeed, Mintstream." Nightkit closed his eyes and said as dramatically as he could, " _The marshlands cover the moon, unless the raven and his friend can stop it."_ It wasn't the best prophecy, and StarClan probably disapproved, but it was enough for the kits.

Mintkit relayed the information to Ravenkit, and then they launched their attack on Marshkit. Marshkit was quickly defeated, his brown pelt covered in dust. Ravenkit placed a paw on his chest and let out a victory cry, Mintkit and Moonkit joining him excitedly.

"Ravenkit!" Ashstreak hurried from the small hole in the brambles that served as the entrance to the camp. "You're covered in dust! Your apprentice ceremony is today!" She cried, covering her son in licks.

"Ashstreak, I'm just going to get dirty again when I go in the forest!" Ravenkit complained, ducking away from his mother's tongue.

"Oh I want you to look perfect when you become an apprentice. You're going to make me and ShadowClan so proud!" Ashstreak purred, rasping her tongue over her kits' flank.

"They both will." A deep voice sounded above them. Nightkit rose to his paws as quickly as he could and Ravenkit immediately stopped struggling against his mother and sat up as straight as he could.

"Well, I'm sure Nightkit will do his best." Ashstreak said, glancing at her other kit. Stoneclaw scoffed slightly at her comment. Nightkit resisted the urge to sigh, exchanging an annoyed glance with his brother.

Ever since they were born, both of their parents had taken unique perspectives on Nightkit's twisted leg. Ashstreak, in her own way, loved both of her sons, though she very clearly favored Ravenkit and often treated Nightkit as though he were a particularly clever mouse trying to be a warrior. Stoneclaw, on the other hand, doted on Nightkit. He made sure Nightkit was comfortable, had the best prey from the pile, and encouraged him to be his best. In contrast, he criticized everything Ravenkit did, seemingly thinking _'well, if Nightkit can do this, you can do it ten times better'._ It was frustrating, but it did bring the brothers closer in their shared annoyance of their parents attitude.

"Are you sure about becoming a warrior?" Stoneclaw turned from Ashstreak to look at his younger son. Nightkit stared determinedly into his father's golden gaze. "Yes, Stoneclaw."

"You could always be a medicine cat." Ashstreak offered. "You like Icewing."

"He can't be a medicine cat _and_ my deputy." Ravenkit argued stubbornly.

Nightkit glanced at his brother affectionately. Ravenkit was by no means dumb, and he certainly had his share of ambition, but when it came to Nightkit, Ravenkit simply refused to see anything negative. Perhaps it was how Stoneclaw constantly pushed him, or maybe it was just Ravenkit's personality, but Ravenkit was always standing up for Nightkit. Even when most cats in the Clan didn't believe Nightkit would ever amount to anything useful, Ravenkit stuck to his side like an extremely loyal burr.

Their conversation was interrupted by Cinderstar emerging from his den underneath the roots of an old oak tree.

"Oh! I'm so proud of both of you!" Ashstreak said, though her gaze stayed on Ravenkit. Nightkit pushed down the familiar hurt in his heart, instead focusing on Cinderstar, who was jumping onto the High Branch.

Icewing emerged from her den between the two boulders, settling just outside the entrance. Thrushpaw had hit his head during battle training, and was sleeping among the ferns just outside the medicine cat den. Stoneclaw took his place at the roots of the large oak tree, his stern gaze sweeping over the camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Cinderstar's deep voice travelled through the camp.

Silvermist's three kits were shuffled back into the nursery despite their protests, though Nightkit saw three pairs of eyes peering through the entrance, probably imagining their own ceremonies in a couple moons. Rowanfur stayed near the nursery, but Foxpelt and Skyheart, ShadowClan's newest warriors, crowded to the front of the gathering crowd.

An opening in the group of Clan cats was left for Ravenkit and Nightkit to stand in. Nightkit felt Ravenkit press against his side for a brief moment before pulling away, just long enough for Nightkit to feel his brother trembling from excitement.

"ShadowClan." Cinderstar began. "We had a difficult leaf-bare. We only have one apprentice, and very few kits in the nursery. But it is green-leaf now. Amberclaw has recently moved into the nursery expecting Voletail's kits. We have two new warriors. And now, we will have two new apprentices." Cinderstar leapt down from the boulder and walked towards the two kits.

"Ravenkit and Nightkit. You have both reached the age of six moons, and it is time you are apprenticed." Cinderstar turned to Ravenkit. "Ravenkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be know Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Badgerclaw." Cinderstar beckoned with his tail and the large white tom moved forward. "Badgerclaw, you have proven yourself to be strong and cunning. I hope you will pass on these traits to young Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw eagerly stretched his nose forward to touch against his mentors, before following Badgerclaw to the edge of the circle. Nightkit was worried that the scary and grouchy tom would be too harsh a mentor on Ravenpaw, but this wasn't the time to think about that.

Cinderstar took an extra moment to stare at Nightkit, and for a brief moment Nightkit thought he would refuse to make him a warrior apprentice. But just when the silence was about to become uncomfortable, Cinderstar spoke. "Nightkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Cherrytail."

 _Cherrytail!_ Nightpaw thought with relief as the small mottled brown she-cat hurried to the center of the circle, her brown tail puffed out with excitement. She was one of the few cats who didn't send him glances filled with pity every time he walked around the camp.

"Cherrytail, this will be your first apprentice. I was the one who trained you, and I hope that you will pass on your enthusiasm and intelligence to this young apprentice." For the first time today, Nightpaw allowed a burst of excitement to rush through him as he touched noses with Cherrytail. He was finally a warrior apprentice!

"Ravenpaw, Nightpaw, Ravenpaw, Nightpaw!" The Clan chanted. Nightpaw felt a purr rise in his throat, and glanced to meet his brother's excited golden gaze. They were going to be warriors together!

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! What do you think so far? I haven't written a Gathering scene yet, so if you want to see a cat of yours, please submit them to me! Let me know if there are any errors or anything else you want to see.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews :) I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Ravenpaw was so excited he thought he might burst out of his fur. Finally, after waiting his entire life (which was an extremely long time no matter what Nightpaw said) he was a warrior apprentice! And he got to patrol the border with his brother, who was also a warrior apprentice! His dream was one step closer to coming true. Not even grumpy old Badgerclaw could ruin his mood. As long as he trained Ravenpaw to become the best warrior he could be, Badgerclaw could be as grumpy as he wanted to be.

"Where should we take them first?" Cherrytail asked cheerfully. They were sitting by the entrance to camp, and they were about to leave the barrier of brambles for the first time. Ravenpaw had wanted to sneak out multiple times as a kit, but he had always been secretly afraid to go completely alone and Nightkit had never been fast enough to sneak out without getting caught. Now, Nightpaw sat just behind his new mentor, his eyes shining with barely concealed joy.

"Fourtrees." Badgerclaw said gruffly.

"Great! That'll give them a chance to scent all three of the other Clans and practice crossing the Thunderpath." Cherrytail mewed, seemingly oblivious to Badgerclaw's tone.

Ravenpaw jumped to his paws when Badgerclaw stood and padded through the barrier, only to stop in awe as soon as he made it past the brambles.

"Woah." He breathed, feeling his brother stand beside him.

"You were always so eloquent Ravenpaw." Nightpaw teased, but Ravenpaw ignored him, instead staring at the breathtaking view. Pine trees that stretched so high Ravenpaw could barely see the tips of them were everywhere he could see. The soft, muddy ground was dotted with bushes here and there. He could hear the soft murmur of pine needles as a gentle breeze moved them, and he could hear a bird calling somewhere in the distance. The forest was somewhat dim, with only bits of sunlight creeping through the trees.

"ShadowClan camp is in the thickest area of pine trees." Cherrytail explained. "Farther out, there are places with more sunlight, especially at sun-high. Most Clans fear the dark, but ShadowClan thrives in it. ShadowClan is the least invaded of all the Clans, because the other Clans don't want our territory. But we have learned to use our territory to become the greatest Clan in the forest." Ravenpaw started at her with wide eyes, then back at the territory.

 _Not just any territory._ He thought. _**My**_ _territory._

"You will be learning how to be quiet and sneak around the territory soon. Something _you_ obviously never learned." Badgerclaw said, pointedly glaring at Cherrytail. Cherrytail just rolled her eyes and began to lead the way to Fourtrees.

Ravenpaw itched to run as fast as he could, but he knew the pace was set so that Nightpaw wouldn't be left behind. Nightpaw was doing very well, but he obviously wasn't used to keeping a quick, steady pace for so long, and his eyes were screwed up in concentration.

Ravenpaw tried to remember which way the warriors were going, but the territory looked mostly the same throughout. At some point they passed through marshland, and the ground was cool and refreshing for his aching paws.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to find my way around here." Ravenpaw whispered to Nightpaw. Nightpaw glanced at him, then flicked his tail towards a scraggly tree sticking up in the water.

"Every tree and bush have their own unique marks. Memorize just one part of it, and then you'll know where you are." Nightpaw said. Ravenpaw looked closer at the tree, and noticed that one of the branches had broken off, leaving a jagged edge. As he looked at other foliage, he saw that Nightpaw was right, and that each plant was a little different.

"Thanks, Nightpaw!" Ravenpaw mewed, shooting his brother an admiring glance. What his brother lacked in physical prowess, he certainly made up for in intellect. Everyone in the Clan though Ravenpaw was crazy for believing in Nightpaw. But it was little things like that that made Ravenpaw certain that Nightpaw would make a great deputy. Plus, Nightpaw was his brother, and Ravenpaw loved him fiercely. If being deputy made Nightpaw happy, Ravenpaw would fight tooth and claw until he got what he wanted.

"Wait here." Badgerclaw commanded, and the small patrol slowed to a stop in a small ditch. Ravenpaw heard something rumbling loudly a few fox-lengths away, and the ground beneath his paws shook slightly.

"What was that?" Nightpaw asked curiously.

"A monster." Cherrytail answered. "You must never go here without a warrior with you. Do you understand me?" She fixed both apprentices with a surprisingly serious stare, until the brothers meowed their agreement.

"Monsters travel the Thunderpath, and they carry Twolegs in their bellies. Even warriors have died crossing the Thunderpath. You must be very, very careful." Cherrytail warned. Ravenpaw nodded seriously and followed Badgerclaw up the edge of the ditch.

"We'll wait until a monster goes by so you can see one, and then we will cross." Badgerclaw stated. Ravenpaw crouched next to his mentor, staring at the grey stone in front of him. "The Thunderpath travels all along the ThunderClan border. It's disgusting, but if it keeps them off of our territory, it's worth it."

"And if the Thunderpath doesn't stop them, I will!" Ravenpaw said excitedly, imagining defeating a ThunderClan cat in battle and being praised by Cinderstar himself. Badgerclaw cuffed him on the ear, pulling him from his daydream.

"Pay attention." He ordered. The ground began to rumble again, and a monster came into view. Ravenpaw felt his fur bush up automatically, and forced it to lie flat. He didn't want his mentor to think he was a scaredy-mouse.

The monster rushed by, ruffling his fur. Ravenpaw screwed up his eyes as grit rose up from the Thunderpath, and he nearly gagged at the foul stench.

"Now!" Badgerclaw snapped, and Ravenpaw immediately lurched forward with his mentor. The ground felt hard and unnatural on his paws, and he was extremely relieved when he reached the other side. A few seconds passed and Cherrytail and Nightpaw made it across as well. Nightpaw collapsed, panting. Ravenpaw felt a pang of guilt. He had just sprinted across with Badgerclaw without considering the fact that crossing the Thunderpath would be difficult for Nightpaw.

"You couldn't have waited a second after the monster?" Cherrytail snapped, sitting beside Nightpaw.

"I wanted to see if Ravenpaw followed orders well. It's not my fault Nightpaw listened as well." Badgerclaw snorted.

 _So that's what happened._ Ravenpaw thought. Nightpaw had tried to go across with Ravenpaw, instead of waiting for Cherrytail to give her own order. Ravenpaw's guilt doubled.

"Next time, wait for me to give you the order, okay Nightpaw?" Cherrytail meowed to her apprentice.

"Sorry." Nightpaw muttered.

"No harm done." Cherrytail said cheerfully.

"Come on." Badgerclaw said, gesturing with his tail. There was a line of trees and bushes ahead of them, and Badgerclaw was soon swallowed by them. Ravenpaw lingered for a second by his brother, worried.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you." Ravenpaw mewed, shuffling his paws guiltily.

"It's okay. Go on, I'll catch up." Nightpaw assured him. Ravenpaw could see the frustration in his eyes as he slowly stretched his leg.

"Ravenpaw!" Badgerclaw called from the tree line. Ravenpaw jumped at the sound of his mentor's voice, but glanced one more time at his brother.

"Go! Before he turns into a badger and eats you!" Nightpaw teased, amusement lighting up his green eyes. Ravenpaw flattened his ears in embarrassment at the memory.

"That was one bad dream! I was two moons old!" Ravenpaw protested. He scowled good-naturedly when Nightpaw laughed at him, and hurried after Badgerclaw.

He wasn't focusing on where he was going, and was surprised when he broke through the bushes and stumbled into a large clearing.

"About time." Badgerclaw growled. Ravenpaw flattened his ears. "Sorry, Badgerclaw. I was checking on Nightpaw." Badgerclaw made an irritated noise, but didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead, he beckoned Ravenpaw closer with his tail.

"ThunderClan territory is up that slope." He pointed with his tail to one side of the clearing. "RiverClan territory is over on that side, and WindClan is on the side where you can see the moors." Ravenpaw nodded eagerly, and at Badgerclaw's urging he ran to where his mentor had gestured, memorizing each scent.

 _How do the other Clans stand their own scent?_ He thought, wrinkling his nose at the fishy scent of RiverClan. _Oh well. I'll easily be able to tell if someone from another Clan crosses into ShadowClan territory their smell is so pungent. Then I'll chase them out!_

"Come here Ravenpaw." Badgerclaw ordered. Ravenpaw stopped sniffing the RiverClan scents and trotted towards his mentor, sitting down in front of him and curling his tail over his paws.

"You want to be leader one day?" Badgerclaw asked. Ravenpaw nodded vigorously. Badgerclaw studied him thoughtfully for a few heartbeats.

"I can make you leader." Ravenpaw's heart jumped in excitement. "You can?!" Badgerclaw nodded. "I can. But you have to understand. Your training will be vigorous, much more so than the other apprentices. They are training to be warriors. But I will train you to be the best of warriors, until Cinderstar has no choice but to appoint you deputy, and eventually you will be leader of ShadowClan."

Ravenpaw felt absolutely ecstatic. He had hoped Badgerclaw would turn out to be a good mentor despite his grumpy reputation, but here he was saying he could make Ravenpaw leader? This was the best day ever!

"Thank you Badgerclaw! That sounds amazing!" Ravenpaw said eagerly. "I can't wait to tell Nightpaw!"

"No!" Badgerclaw snapped. "You can't tell anyone!" Ravenpaw was confused. "Why wouldn't I tell anyone?"

"If you tell other cats, many things could happen. Cats may think you are greedy and that you want leadership for the wrong reasons. If you just prove that you're the best, they will want you to be the leader whether you want it or not, which will make sure you have strong support. Or, other apprentices will try and copy our training routine, and then you wouldn't be the best anymore."

Ravenpaw frowned. "But if they also have great training, they would be better warriors, and that would make ShadowClan better overall, wouldn't it?"

Badgerclaw's single amber eye bored into Ravenpaw's golden ones. "They cannot all be the leader of ShadowClan. Only one cat can be leader. Are you that cat, Ravenpaw?"

Ravenpaw squared his shoulders in determination and cast any remaining doubt from his mind. "I am."

 **A/N: Please, please review! Do you like it? What do you want to see? Notice any errors? Thank you for reading!**

 **-Hatakefire**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They made my day. I believe I have enough OC's now ( HowlingShadows you may still submit yours) and I'll let you guys know if I need more. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Nightpaw stretched his leg slowly, watching Ravenpaw practice stalking frogs. He suddenly leaped high in the air, landing on a leaf with a triumphant mrow!

Nightpaw tried to squash his feeling of jealousy at watching Ravenpaw's perfect form. He knew Ravenpaw wasn't trying to make Nightpaw look bad. Nightpaw was proud of his brother. Each and every task Badgerclaw had set before Ravenpaw, even the unreasonable ones like climbing a bunch of trees one day to find the one with the best view of the territory (Ravenpaw had come back to camp covered in scratches from the pine needles. Icewing had been furious), Ravenpaw had tackled with a single-minded determination that surprised even Nightpaw.

He knew Ravenpaw really wanted to be leader one day, but talking about a dream was one thing. Seeing Ravenpaw push himself until he could barely stand every day was another. Plus, Ravenpaw was talented. Hard work combined with natural ability and a harsh mentor was causing Ravenpaw to improve in leaps and bounds. Even Badgerclaw had difficulty finding fault with Ravenpaw some days, which was saying a lot.

Nightpaw sometimes worried about Ravenpaw. Over the past moon of apprenticeship, more often than not Ravenpaw would come into camp as the sun set or even later after training the entire day, barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to eat something before collapsing in his nest. Nightpaw was grateful that Cherrytail liked doubling their training sessions, otherwise he and Ravenpaw would barely see each other anymore.

"Hello!" Cherrytail mewed as she bounded into the clearing, Badgerclaw following silently behind her.

"You will have your first hunting assessment today." Badgerclaw said, getting straight to the point. Ravenpaw's tail curled up in delight, while Nightpaw shot a surprised look at his mentor. Their first assessment after only a moon of training?

"Assessment is a harsh word." Cherrytail cut in, sending a knowing look in her apprentices' direction. "We just want to see how well you do without your mentors standing right next to you." Nightpaw relaxed slightly.

"We will be watching from a distance, and we will report what we see to Cinderstar." Badgerclaw stated. Well so much for relaxing. Nightpaw thought. What if Cinderstar thought he did so poorly he refused to let him continue training as a warrior?

 _Cherrytail would never let him do that_. Nightpaw reassured himself, sending fond look towards his mentor. _Even if I catch nothing, she would manage to put a positive spin on it._

Ravenpaw, of course, had been the first of the brothers to catch prey. He had proudly carried the toad he had caught straight to the Nursery. Nightpaw had caught a mouse the day after that. Stoneclaw had been very pleased with Nightpaw's progress, but had lectured Ravenpaw because Ravenpaw had also only caught one mouse that day. Nightpaw tried to help, stating that it was Ravenpaw who had found the nest of mice in the first place, but Stoneclaw would hear none of it. Nightpaw mentally shook himself out of his memories as Cherrytail began talking.

"Well if you're done scaring them," Cherrytail rolled her eyes at Badgerclaw, "let's get on with the assessment. Ravenpaw, you'll be hunting in the marshlands towards Fourtrees. Nightpaw, you'll be hunting in the pine trees near the ThunderClan border. If I catch either of you near the Thunderpath, I'll make sure neither of you go to a Gathering until you're warriors." She threatened.

"You start now." Badgerclaw growled. Actually, pretty much everything he said was a growl. Poor Ravenpaw.

"Good luck!" Ravenpaw called, turning around and dashing away. "You too!" Nightpaw yowled over his shoulder, heading the opposite direction.

He had only made it a few tail lengths before Cherrytail let out a yowl of pain. Both apprentices whirled around to see the young brown she-cat holding up a paw.

"For StarClan's sake!" Badgerclaw muttered, sniffing her paw. "How did you find the one piece of bark in this entire clearing?"

"I'm really special." Cherrytail shot back. Blood was welling up from her paw, and Badgerclaw shook his head in annoyance. "You have to head back to camp. I'll watch Nightpaw _and_ Ravenpaw." Cherrytail looked like she was about to say something, but glanced at her paw and changed her mind. "You're right. Sorry Nightpaw."

Nightpaw pushed back his feelings of despair at knowing Badgerclaw was going to do his assessment. "It's okay Cherrytail. I wouldn't want your paw to get infected." Cherrytail nodded and moved to walk back to camp, but the moment she tried to put weight on her paw she let out a pained hiss and brought her paw back up.

"Lean on me." Badgerclaw commanded, looking extremely irritated. Cherrytail leaned against Badgerclaw and he took most of the weight off of her left side. "Start your assessment. I'll come back to watch as soon as I get Cherrytail back to camp."

"Thanks Badgerclaw." Cherrytail mewed. Badgerclaw snorted. "You'd take all day if I didn't help you, and then Cinderstar would lecture me."

"Sure. Big softie." Cherrytail teased as they slowly moved away from the clearing. Badgerclaw chose not to respond.

Nightpaw waited until his mentor had disappeared from view before he padded into the pines, choosing to stay in the middle of ShadowClan territory, right between the ThunderClan border and Carrionplace. He paused and parted his jaws, testing the air. He had been walking awhile, and so far he hadn't scented anything. Finally, the scent of vole drifted through the air and he walked towards it. He saw it near a tree, scrabbling at the roots. Nightpaw shifted into a crouch, ignoring the pain in his leg as he forced it into an awkward position. He crept forward as far as he dared, the pine needles muffling his paw steps.

He gathered his weight into his haunches and sprang, landing just short of where the vole was standing. He lashed out with a front paw, catching its tail and dragging it backwards. It let out a terrified squeal before Nightpaw's teeth sank into its neck.

Nightpaw sent a prayer to StarClan to thank them for the food, buried it quickly and moved on. However, it seemed most of the prey in the area had heard the vole's squeal and had fled to cover. _At least I caught something_. Nightpaw thought bitterly. His back leg made it extremely difficult to leap far enough to catch prey. He made up for it with his stalking skills, but he could only get so close before prey sensed a predator close by.

Nightpaw paused, sniffing the air. Was that….?

"Hey Nightpaw!" Ravenpaw appeared from behind a clump of herbs, trotting over to Nightpaw's side. Nightpaw stared at his brother in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" Nightpaw demanded.

"Well, I caught a frog, a lizard and a shrew and I thought I could come help you before Badgerclaw comes back. If you wanted." Ravenpaw said.

"I don't need your help! I'm doing just fine!" Nightpaw snapped, letting his anger at his own lack of prey bubble to the surface. Ravenpaw stared at him, hurt in his eyes. "I know you don't _need_ help Nightpaw. I just thought I'd offer it. If you wanted. That's what brothers do, right?" Ravenpaw said quietly. Nightpaw let his fur fall flat on his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ravenpaw. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm just frustrated." Nightpaw apologized. Ravenpaw let out a small purr, bumping his head against Nightpaw's shoulder.

"It's okay. I don't think I've ever seen you angry though. I thought you were going to set me on fire." Ravenpaw meowed. Nightpaw looked at him in surprise, then saw the glint of amusement in his eyes and knew Ravenpaw was joking.

Nightpaw rolled his eyes. "You're a mouse-brain." Ravenpaw's eyes gleamed. "You love me." Nightpaw snorted. "Yeah. Sure."

Ravenpaw opened his mouth to respond but stopped suddenly, confusion on his face.

"What is it?" Nightpaw asked, the atmosphere shifting from playful to tense.

"Do you smell that?" Ravenpaw asked, sniffing the air. Nightpaw parted his jaws and caught a whiff of a heavy, musky scent. "Yes. Do you know what that is?" Ravenpaw shook his head.

"We should follow it." Ravenpaw mewed. "Are you crazy?" Nightpaw demanded. "It could be a dog or something!"

"We can't tell Cinderstar what it is if we don't see it." Ravenpaw argued.

"We can tell them where we found the scent and he can send a patrol of warriors after it." Nightpaw explained reasonably. He sniffed the air again. "Besides, the scent isn't that strong. We'd probably lose it soon anyway."

"Nightpaw….I think it just moved upwind." Ravenpaw said slowly, staring at something past Nightpaw's shoulder. Nightpaw whirled around, and for the first time in his life, he came face to face with a badger.

Nightpaw assumed it was a badger anyway, as it looked like the creature Hollyshade had described to them when they were was larger than the largest warrior, with short black and white fur and bulging muscles. It snorted at them, its long claws scraping the ground.

"Go! Get help!" Ravenpaw shouted, shoving Nightpaw with his head and breaking Nightpaw out of his horrified staring.

"I can't just leave you!" Nightpaw protested. Ravenpaw fixed him with a hard stare, golden eyes blazing. "You're too slow. The badger would kill you instantly. I'll distract it. Go, Nightpaw!" Nightpaw didn't have a chance to argue or be offended by Ravenpaw's words, as the sleek black-furred apprentice charged the badger. It let out an angry roar as Ravenpaw dashed just out of reach, scratching its nose with a well-place flick of his paw.

"Come and get me mouse-heart!" Ravenpaw taunted, and the badger lumbered after him with a snarl. Nightpaw turned tail and sprinted towards camp as fast as he could. At his fastest, he could barely manage a steady run that Ravenpaw could do with ease. Nightpaw ran as hard as he could, tearing up ground beneath his paws and ignoring the twinge of pain his leg caused him each time it hit the ground. Already, Nightpaw's breath was coming in pants, and he wasn't even half-way to camp.

 _Stupid leg!_ Nightpaw thought angrily. _If Ravenpaw is killed by that badger because I was too slow, I'll never forgive myself._

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Please, please review. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. Compliments too! :P**

 **-Hatakefire**


	7. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Nightpaw's leg was burning and his lungs were screaming at him to stop. He had never pushed himself this hard before, but he refused to stop and take the break he desperately needed. Ravenpaw needed him.

He was so focused on his destination that he didn't notice Badgerclaw until he ran into him, crashing into the black and white tom's flank. Badgerclaw let out a startled hiss, fixing his amber eye on Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw, what - " He began, but Nightpaw cut him off, panting. "Ravenpaw! Badger!" Nightpaw managed through harsh breaths. Nightpaw felt relief pulse through him as Badgerclaw immediately began to sprint along Nightpaw's scent trail, barely pausing to yell "Tell Cinderstar!" As he disappeared among the pines.

Nightpaw ran the rest of the way to camp, which thankfully wasn't far. He crashed through the tiny path in the brambles, skidding to a halt in the middle of camp. It was nearing sun-high, and a small group of warriors was about to leave for patrol.

Darkfoot, standing at the head of the patrol, stepped forward. "Nightpaw? Aren't you supposed to be out training with Badgerclaw and Ravenpaw?"

"Ravenpaw and I ran into a badger. I met Badgerclaw on the way and he's on his way to Ravenpaw now." Nightpaw said as quickly as he could.

"You left Ravenpaw alone with a badger?!" Ashstreak, who had been laying down outside the warriors den, practically shrieked, rising to her paws.

"Go, Darkfoot!" Stoneclaw snapped, and Darkfoot raced out of camp followed by Thrushpaw, Lilypetal and Boulderstripe.

"Cloudfur, please take Blackstrike and Fernheart on the sun-high patrol in their place." Stoneclaw ordered. Cloudfur beckoned the two warriors with his tail, and they exited the bramble barrier. "Maplefur, please go and fetch Cinderstar. He just left to do some hunting." The dark brown tom nodded and trotted after the other cats.

Icewing padded over to Nightpaw from the Nursery, where she had been checking on Amberclaw and her recently born kits, drawn by the loud voices of her Clanmates.

"Are you injured?" She asked softly, sniffing his pelt. Nightpaw shrugged away. "I'm fine." He muttered. "It's Ravenpaw who's in trouble." He felt guilt course through him again. What if Ravenpaw actually died? He shuddered at the thought.

"I'll go fetch thyme for shock." Icewing murmured, turning towards her den. Nightpaw studied her for a moment. The rest of the Clan was agitated, pacing back and forth and whispering to each other and stealing glances at Nightpaw. Ashstreak was talking in a low voice to Stoneclaw, but from the way her tail was lashing and her fur was spiking up, Nightpaw could tell she was furious. But Icewing was the picture of calm, her voice soothing but strong. Nightpaw wished he could be like that.

"Maplefur told me there's a badger?" Cinderstar's voice suddenly echoed through camp. The silver tabby trotted towards his deputy, Maplefur slipping into camp behind him.

"Nightpaw?" Stoneclaw prodded.

Nightpaw took a deep breath, turning to face his leader. "Ravenpaw and I had just gone hunting for our assessment. Cherrytail went back to camp after she cut her paw on some bark, and Badgerclaw helped her here. I was in between the ThunderClan border and Carrionplace hunting when Ravenpaw showed up."

"He was hunting in the same area?" Cinderstar asked.

"No. He had already caught enough prey and came by to see if….to see if I needed any help." Nightpaw admitted. He heard some of the Clan mutter at that, but they became silent with a flick of Cinderstar's tail.

"We scented the badger and Ravenpaw wanted to find it but I said that we shouldn't. While we were arguing the badger moved upwind. We didn't notice it until it was a few tail lengths away. Ravenpaw told me to run and get help while he distracted the badger."

"Why didn't you both run?" Cinderstar asked. Nightpaw felt his ears burn with shame and he lowered his head. "I'm too slow. The badger would have killed me."

"And now my son is probably dead." Ashstreak hissed at him. Stoneclaw growled at her. "If Ravenpaw is any sort of warrior he'll be fine."

"If Nightpaw was any sort of warrior Ravenpaw would be here right now!" Ashstreak spat.

"Enough!" Cinderstar lashed his tail, and Nightpaw's parents fell quiet.

"All we can do is wait for Darkfoot and his patrol to come back." Cinderstar meowed as Icewing emerged from her den. The Clan dispersed. Voletail headed towards the Nursery to tell Amberclaw what happened, and Ashstreak moved as far away from Nightpaw as she could, settling down and fixing her gaze on the entrance to camp. Stoneclaw moved towards Nightpaw as Icewing set down a few leaves for Nightpaw to swallow.

"You did well." Stoneclaw said as Nightpaw lapped up the leaves, grimacing at the taste. "Especially with that leg of yours."

"I didn't do well enough for a warrior." Nightpaw argued.

"You're only an apprentice - "Stoneclaw began, but Nightpaw cut him off. "If I become a warrior, I'll still have this leg, and I still won't be good enough." Nightpaw snapped. "I'd like to be alone please." He added, in a softer tone. Stoneclaw dipped his head and headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

Nightpaw laid down, resting his head on his paws as he stared at the tunnel entrance. _I can't be a warrior. Not with this leg._ He thought gloomily. _No matter how much I want to be. I'm a danger to my Clan._ The realization cut him to the core. No matter how much he wanted to be a warrior, he couldn't be one if he could end up hurting his own Clanmates. _Well, if I can't be a warrior, what can I do?_ He could either retire to the elders den at the tender age of 7 and a half moons or….Nightpaw's eyes drifted to the medicine cat den.

Nightpaw thought of training with Cherrytail. The pride he felt when he performed a battle move correctly, or the joy he felt when he caught prey and finally contributed to the Clan. Then he thought of his feelings of guilt and fear as he raced through the forest, and the steadiness and calm he felt from Icewing.

Nightpaw felt as though a stone was settling in his stomach as he swallowed back his pride. He couldn't be a warrior. It would be selfish of him to continue his warrior training. If he really thought about it, if he really wanted to be the best he could be and serve his Clan….

Nightpaw would become the new medicine cat of ShadowClan.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is longer! Please review, they fuel my writing! Let me know what you think!**

 **-Hatakefire**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for all of the kind reviews! Sorry it took me so long; finals week whooped my butt. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Ravenpaw weaved among the trees, using the trunks of the pine trees as cover from the badger. The badger was fast for its size, but its large body made sharp turns harder and gave Ravenpaw a slight advantage.

The black tom knew he couldn't lead the badger towards camp, he wasn't willing to risk the Thunderpath and Ravenpaw wasn't allowed near Carrionplace without a warrior with him (he didn't want to deal with a nest of rats _and_ a badger, after all) and so the apprentice was dashing back and forth in a loose circle as the badger lumbered after him.

Ravenpaw was exhausted. The badger has managed to land a swipe on Ravenpaw's head, and though he had jerked his head back in time to prevent severe damage, there was a cut above his eye that was dripping blood, obscuring his vision. His quick turns were turning into panicked stumbles, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer without help.

Just as the last thought crossed his mind, he found himself skidding to a halt to prevent crashing into a mass of muscle and fur. The badger had overlapped him, skidding around the opposite side of the tree before Ravenpaw did. The badger let out a roar of triumph, raising its paw to bring it crashing down on the apprentice's head, and Ravenpaw barely heard the outraged yowl that echoed to his left. _StarClan help me!_ He prayed, his heart pounding with terror as he screwed his golden eyes shut.

Badgerclaw came charging through the trees, launching himself onto the badger's back. The black and white tom hissed furiously and clamped his teeth in the badgers ear. The badger let out another roar, thrashing to and fro until it threw Badgerclaw of its back. Badgerclaw rolled with the fall, springing up immediately.

"Low, Ravenpaw!" He commanded, and Ravenpaw obeyed instantly, muscle-memory and the instinct to listen to his mentor overcoming his fear. He ducked his head, nipping at the badgers' paws, trusting Badgerclaw to keep it busy so it didn't trample Ravenpaw's head. Sure enough, his mentor reared up onto his hind legs, his paws swiping so quickly the badger didn't know where to look. It retreated a few steps, shaking its head against Badgerclaw's well aimed claws.

 _We're going to win!_ Ravenpaw thought, exhilaration fighting back his exhaustion. They backed the badger up against a tree. It snorted and tensed, lowering its head. "It's going to charge!" Badgerclaw shouted, and mentor and apprentice leaped out of the way as the badger launched itself forward, as though suddenly remembering that he was much larger than his two opponents. Ravenpaw's muscles were burning as he landed, and when he looked up he noticed Badgerclaw panting as well. _Nightpaw where are you?_ Ravenpaw thought desperately as the badger turned its sights back on the apprentice.

Just as Ravenpaw braced himself for one last desperate attempt, the scent of ShadowClan cats flooded his nose, and a stream of warriors flooded into the clearing: Darkfoot, Lilypetal, Boulderstripe and Thrushpaw. They immediately attacked the badger, working together seamlessly. Boulderstripe leaped onto the badger, biting only for a second, before leaping away. As the badger turned towards Boulderstripe, Lilypetal and Thrushpaw attacked its other side. Badgerclaw joined the fray, shoulder to shoulder with Darkfoot as they attacked the badgers face. Only a few moments passed before the badger, exhausted and hurt, turned and ran. Darkfoot and his patrol followed for a few fox lengths, scratching at its hindquarters, before trotting back into the clearing.

"Well done Thrushpaw." Darkfoot praised, and his apprentice puffed out his chest with pride.

"Are you hurt?" Lilypetal asked, coming forward to sniff the wound above Ravenpaw's eye. Ravenpaw ducked his head slightly, mumbling that he was fine.

"It's a good thing you were nearby, Badgerclaw." Darkfoot commented.

Badgerclaw shook his head. "I was near camp when Nightpaw found me. Ravenpaw was on his own for quite some time."

"And he lived?" Boulderstripe asked incredulously. Ravenpaw felt a bit miffed at this comment, but he was too exhausted to care, and instead he concentrated on putting one paw in front of the other in a straight line.

"Obviously, Boulderstripe." Lilypetal rolled her eyes, letting herself fall in step with the apprentice. "You can lean on me if you want," she offered quietly, and Ravenpaw blinked at her gratefully before allowing the she-cat to take some of his weight.

Darkfoot and Thrushpaw led the patrol back home, with Darkfoot talking to his apprentice about the battle and his thought process and what he knew about badgers, etc.

 _He'll be a warrior soon. It'll just be me and Nightpaw. And I suppose Silvermist's kits are getting old enough to be apprentices._ Ravenpaw wished that he was a few moons older. Maybe Cedarstar would be so impressed he had fought the badger he would give Ravenpaw his warrior name early. Ravenpaw knew that even if he fought off the entirety of ThunderClan he would not get his name after only a moon of training, but he could daydream.

 _I wonder what my name would be. Something cool like, Ravenfire or Ravenstrike for my fighting skills._ Ravenpaw mused. Everyone would be so impressed that when Cedarstar died (of something natural like old age, obviously) they would make Ravenpaw leader even though his father was the deputy, and he would be the best leader ShadowClan had ever seen.

He was so lost in daydreaming he almost missed Badgerclaw glancing back to look at him as they neared the ShadowClan camp. The gazes of mentor and apprentice met for a brief moment, and then Badgerclaw murmured, "Good job Ravenpaw," before turning shoulder his way through the brambles.

And a compliment from Badgerclaw, Ravenpaw realized as he followed his mentor down the tiny path into camp, was almost as good as receiving his warrior name.

Nightpaw raised his head from where he had been resting by the apprentice den as Darkfoot and Thrushpaw led the way through the brambles, followed by the rest of the patrol. He scrambled to his paws, wincing slightly when his muscles ached in protest, as Ravenpaw padded through the tunnel.

Ravenpaw's eyes were glazed with exhaustion, and his sleek black pelt was ruffled. He had a nasty cut above his eye that was slowly dripping blood, but other than that Nightpaw couldn't see any other significant wounds.

"My kit!" Ashstreak shrieked, rushing over and covering Ravenpaw in frantic licks.

"Ashstreak," Ravenpaw complained, ducking away from his mother. Icewing rushed out of her den with a bundle of herbs in her mouth, her blue eyes brimming with concern. The rest of the Clan began to gather. Amberclaw's two kits, Blazekit and Pebblekit, weaved past their mother and their larger Clanmates and bounced around Ravenpaw's paws.

"Did you kill it?" Blazekit demanded. "Does that hurt? Did the badger do that?" Pebblekit squeaked.

"Go back to your mother!" Voletail, their father, scolded, and the kits scrambled away, immediately trying to engage in a game of moss-ball with Marshkit, Moonkit and Mintkit. Badgerclaw and Darkfoot moved to meet with Cinderstar, talking to him in hushed tones.

"I need everyone to back off so I can treat my patient!" Icewing snapped. "You can talk to Ravenpaw later!" The cats dispersed, and immediately small groups formed around Lilypetal, Thrushpaw and Boulderstrike to ask them about what happened.

Ashstreak continued to hover worriedly before Icewing suggested she find Ravenpaw the juiciest piece of fresh-kill to help Ravenpaw get his strength back. Ashstreak immediately dashed off, eager to help in any way she could.

"Our prey!" Ravenpaw bemoaned, his golden eyes stretching wide. Nightpaw snorted and gently flicked his brother's ear with his tail.

"You frog-brain! You almost got killed by a badger and you're worried about prey?" Ravenpaw still looked upset. "I promised Blazekit and Pebblekit I'd bring them back a frog because they haven't tried one yet."

Nightpaw rolled his eyes. Amberclaw's kits were only half a moon old and already they adored Ravenpaw, which of course Ravenpaw was oblivious about. "I'm sure they'll live." Nightpaw mewed drily. The brothers sat for a moment, watching Icewing chew herbs into a poultice before Nightpaw hesitantly asked, "May I help, Icewing?"

Ravenpaw looked at him in surprise, but Icewing barely reacted as she shoved the poultice at Nightpaw. "Rub this on the wound over his eye and then I'll apply the cobwebs to hold it there and stop it from bleeding anymore." Nightpaw did as he was told, smearing the herbs over Ravenpaw's head.

"That hurts!" Ravenpaw whined, ducking his head. "Stay still!" Icewing scolded. "Honestly, warriors are all the same. They'll charge into battle without a second thought but if you put some leaves on them they turn into kits!" Ravenpaw stayed silent after that, though Nightpaw could tell he was still in pain.

He was distracted from his brother when Cinderstar leaped onto the High Branch. He didn't bother to call the Clan together, as all of them were still mingling in the clearing.

"ShadowClan, as I am sure you have heard two of our apprentices confronted a badger today during a hunting assessment. Ravenpaw stayed to distract the badger, and Nightpaw ran to get help. Badgerclaw has informed me that the badger was successfully chased out of our territory with the help of the patrol. I commend both apprentices for their bravery and quick-thinking." Cinderstar stated. Nightpaw felt his ears burn with shame. Ravenpaw could have died, and Cinderstar just glossed over it as though both apprentices deserved praise.

"While fighting the badger, Darkfoot informs me that Thrushpaw fought like a warrior. Darkfoot, do you believe Thrushpaw is ready to be a warrior?" Cinderstar asked.

Darkfoot nodded, puffing out his chest. "He is ready."

Thrushpaw looked up from where he had been licking his ruffled chest fur in the back of the crowd. "What?" He asked, stunned.

"Step forward mouse-brain!" Skyheart hissed, nudging her friend in the back. Thrushpaw stumbled forward, comprehension dawning in his eyes as his fur bristled slightly with excitement.

Cinderstar lifted his gaze towards the darkening sky, where the first of StarClan was appearing. "I, Cinderstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Thrushpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The hefty gray tom squared his shoulders and his deep voice echoed around the otherwise silent clearing. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thrushpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thrushstep. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Cinderstar laid his head on Thrushstep's head, and Thrushstep respectfully licked his leader's shoulder before stepping back.

"Thrushstep, Thrushstep!" ShadowClan's newest warrior looked thrilled, his eyes shining with barely contained joy.

As Foxpelt and Skyheart rushed forward to congratulate their former denmate, Nightpaw looked around at his Clan. He had always envisioned him and Ravenpaw having their warrior ceremonies together. They were born together, played together, became apprentices together, and against all odds they would become warriors together. Was he really willing to give that up?

Nightpaw looked over at his brother. Ravenpaw was watching Thrushstep with an almost eager expression, probably imagining his own ceremony.

 _He could have died today._ Nightpaw thought. What if he had been alone? _He_ could have died today. Nightpaw looked around at his Clan. Cherrytail was sitting by the medicine cat den, her eyes twinkling with happiness. The kits in the nursery were being ushered into their dens, their whines drowned out by their mother's scolding. Cinderstar looked at his Clan with quiet pride, his eyes warm. Finally Nightpaw looked back at his brother, and the cobweb covering the wound over his eye. For a brief second, Nightpaw could see Ravenpaw in Cinderstar's place, with Nightpaw, ShadowClan's medicine cat, standing at his side.

 _Yes, I am willing to give that up._ Nightpaw thought, determination surging through him. _I will protect you Ravenpaw, and this Clan, as well as any warrior. Just not as we originally planned it._

 **A/N: What did you think? Please let me know! Also, I've discovered it's very difficult to keep track of so many cats, so let me know if you notice any mistakes, grammar-wise or cat-wise! A bit of a longer chapter for your wait. Please review!**

 **Also, who do you like more so far, Nightpaw or Ravenpaw? Poll on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long! I was on vacation. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next day, Nightpaw steeled his nerves and headed towards the medicine cat den. He could hear Icewing in the back, going through a pile of herbs. Nightpaw sat down and wrapped his tail tightly around his paws, and then hesitantly called out, "Icewing?"

Blue eyes appeared from the gloom in the back of the den, and then the rest of the medicine cat's body appeared as she padded towards him.

"Nightpaw? What do you need?" She asked. Nightpaw had spent most of the night having bad dreams, watching Ravenpaw's breathing just in case he randomly started dying, and planning a speech to convince Icewing to take him on as an apprentice. Now that the time had come for him to ask to give up his warrior training, he found himself fumbling.

"Um, when Ravenpaw was hurt...um, I couldn't help him. But you did. And, um, I want to help my Clan. So. Willyoupleaseacceptmeasyourapprentice?" Nightpaw mumbled as fast as he could.

Icewing blinked at him. "Could you try again please?"

"Will you please accept me as your apprentice?" Nightpaw asked, slower this time. When Icewing continued to stare at him, he continued to speak. "I just know I can't be a warrior with this leg. I'm hindering my Clan more than helping them. I could help most as a medicine cat. And yesterday I was panicking and you were calm and the Clan respects you and - " Icewing cut him off by brushing her tail across his mouth.

"I will accept you as my apprentice." Icewing mewed, amusement in her eyes. Nightpaw sighed in relief, only to tense up again as Icewing's gaze turned serious.

"I want you to understand that being a medicine cat isn't easy. It's not just memorizing herbs and staying out of the fight. Every cat in the Clan depends on you, including our leader. You have to know what herbs can mix with what, and for what injury. You have to be able to prioritize cats injuries, even if it means listening to your other Clanmates yowl in agony because you are tending to someone else. You must be above Clan boundaries even when other cats are calling for battle, and interpret signs from StarClan that could save or destroy cats lives."

Nightpaw nodded seriously. "I understand, Icewing."

Icewing continued to look at him for a moment, before nodding. "Alright. I will talk to Cinderstar. You should talk to Cherrytail. She should be resting outside the warrior den. She's not allowed out of the camp for another day." Icewing said, before turning back to the herbs she had been sorting.

Nightpaw felt his heart drop into his stomach. He didn't even think about Cherrytail. His sweet, energetic mentor who had been so excited to have her first apprentice, even if he was lame.

"What am I going to tell her?" Nightpaw moaned to himself as he left the medicine cat den. "Tell who what?" Nightpaw nearly jumped out of his fur. Cherrytail was sitting just outside of the den, looking at her apprentice curiously.

"Are you okay Nightpaw? You aren't sick, are you?" Cherrytail asked, concern in her mew as her eyes flicked to the medicine cat den.

"Ah, no, um." Nightpaw felt his thoughts scrambling around in his brain as he stared at his mentor.

"Are you sure? You look tired. Maybe you should rest today. I'm confined to camp anyway." Cherrytail offered.

"No, I'm fine." Nightpaw took a deep breath. "I've decided to become Icewing's apprentice." He winced internally as he saw the hurt in Cherrytail's yellow eyes, and her fluffy tail drop limpy to the dust.

"Oh." She mewed. "I knew I wasn't ready for an apprentice." She sighed, looking at Nightpaw. "I'm sorry I ruined being a warrior for you. But Nightpaw, you can always ask for another warrior mentor. I'm sure they - " Nightpaw quickly caught her off before she could keep going. "No, no Cherrytail! It's not you. You were a wonderful mentor." He said warmly.

"I just….I need to do this. I need to be a medicine cat," He looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would understand. Cherrytail studied him for a moment, and then leaned forward and licked his ear reassuringly.

"Okay, Nightpaw. If this is what you had to do." She looked at him fondly. "You'll always be my first apprentice to get stuck in a tree root though." Nightpaw felt his ears burn. "You said you wouldn't bring that up!"

"That was when I was your mentor. We don't have mentor-apprentice confidentiality anymore, so I can tell anyone I want. Hey Icewing! Did you know your new apprentice got caught in a tree root and I had to gnaw him free?" Cherrytail mewed cheerfully as the silver-striped she-cat emerged from her den.

"No, I didn't." Icewing meowed. "Does it happen often?"

"Oh yes." Cherrytail nodded eagerly.

"It does not!" Nightpaw snapped, embarrassment ruffling his pelt as both the she-cats purred in amusement. Cherrytail nudged his shoulder in a friendly way and padded off towards the fresh-kill pile

"I'll go talk to Cinderstar now if you're ready." Icewing stated. Nightpaw nodded, and Icewing walked towards where Cinderstar was lounging on one of the higher branches of the tree he used to address the Clan.

"Hey Nightpaw!" Ravenpaw emerged from the apprentice den. His black fur was still ruffled from sleep, but he seemed much more alert today. The scratches on his side were already closed, and the wound on his head was looking better. "I was just going to the fresh-kill pile, you want to join me?" Nightpaw shook his head. "I already ate, thanks." He lied. His stomach was a ball of nerves. With his luck he'd throw up on Cinderstar's paws if he tried to eat something.

Ravenpaw shrugged and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a fresh mouse for himself and headed to the Nursery, where the five kits immediately rushed towards the apprentice and started to rapid-fire question Ravenpaw about the badger.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Cinderstar yowled. Nightpaw jumped in surprise, turning towards the ShadowClan leader. _He's going to announce it to the whole Clan?! I was hoping to not make a big deal out of it…_ Nightpaw swallowed uncomfortably.

The Clan, sans Thrushstep who was sleeping off his vigil duty and Blazekit and Pebblekit, who were too young to attend the meeting, gathered in the clearing.

Once everyone had settled, Cinderstar began to speak. "Icewing has been our medicine cat for many moons. It is time she took on an apprentice. Icewing, do you accept Nightpaw as your apprentice?" Icewing, who had slipped out of the den behind Cinderstar, nodded solemnly. "I do."

"Nightpaw." Cinderstar beckoned. Nightpaw hurried over, conscious of his twisted leg, and hurriedly reached forward to touch noses with Icewing. He followed his new mentor to the side of the crowd as Cinderstar continued, "Nightpaw will travel to the Moonstone at the half-moon, where StarClan will approve his apprenticeship."

"Nightpaw, Nightpaw!" The Clan cheered his name, though they sounded hesitant and slightly confused. It wasn't often that a warrior apprentice changed their path. Cherrytail more than made up for the Clan's lack of enthusiasm, cheering her former apprentice so loudly he was sure that ThunderClan could hear her. Even Ashstreak and Stoneclaw were cheering, to Nightpaw's pleasant surprise. He turned to meet his brother's gaze, expecting the usual pride and warmth that always greeted him. But Ravenpaw's golden gaze was cold, betrayal etched in his face and his fur bristling with hostility. Nightpaw was so surprised he almost missed Cinderstar's next words.

"Speaking of apprentices, it is time for our oldest kits to start their warrior training." Moonkit actually squeaked in surprise. Mosskit stood up from a crouch, where he had been about to pounce on Mintkit's tail, whose eyes were stretched as wide as they could go.

"Us?" Mosskit asked.

"Yes you! Go on!" Silvermist snapped, thrusting her kits forward with her nose. The siblings all padded up to their leader, shock slipping away into excitement. Nightpaw tuned out the ceremony, focusing on his brother. Ravenpaw was no longer looking at him but at the ceremony, cheerfully calling out his new denmates names. But why would Ravenpaw look at his brother like that?

Nightpaw was shaken out of his musings as the cats started to break up. He noted a large patrol heading out, with the three new apprentices standing by their mentors, ready to leave the camp the first time. _So Foxpelt got Moonpaw, Skyheart has Mintpaw and Blackstrike has Mosspaw._ He mentally noted in his head, feeling guilty for not having watched the ceremony.

"...tpaw...Nightpaw!" Icewing's face was suddenly in front of his, causing Nightpaw to jump in surprise.

"Sorry, lost in thought." He explained sheepishly.

"I hope you don't make a habit of this. I don't want you poisoning the elders because you weren't thinking hard enough and gave them death berries instead of juniper berries." Nightpaw nodded seriously. He didn't know what juniper berries were, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to give the elders something called death berries.

"I won't, Icewing." Nightpaw promised.

"Come on, I'll show you some of the more common herbs. The faster you memorize them the faster we can move on to actually using them." Icewing beckoned with her tail and slipped into the crack between the two boulders. Nightpaw glanced behind him once more, but Ravenpaw had already disappeared.

 **-Break-**

Ravenpaw stalked through the forest on his way to a training session with Badgerclaw. He felt grim satisfaction as he stomped on every twig that was unfortunate enough to be laying in his path. He ignored the stinging of the cut over his eye. Icewing had told him to rest for the day, but of course Badgerclaw was having none of it.

" _Do you think you can take a day off as leader because of a tiny cut? Go ahead and announce to the Clan you need to rest. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it."_ Badgerclaw had snorted when Ravenpaw told him what Icewing had said.

"You'll scare away all the prey in the forest moving like that." Badgerclaw greeted as Ravenpaw arrived in the training clearing.

"I'm not hunting anyway." Ravenpaw snapped, letting his temper control his tongue. He immediately regretted it as Badgerclaw's paw, quick as an adder, struck his head so hard he saw stars.

"Your Clanmates _are._ Every single movement you make affects your Clanmates as leader. You must learn that now. And as punishment, you will be hunting after this training session. Do not return to camp until you have caught two pieces of prey." Badgerclaw ordered.

"Yes, Badgerclaw." Ravenpaw bit back a retort about how he wasn't leader yet. He _would_ be leader.

"Now why didn't you block my blow?" Badgerclaw asked.

"I was distracted." Ravenpaw answered honestly. "I was thinking of Nightpaw."

"Don't let that cripple get in the way of your warrior training. He's not even a warrior apprentice anymore." Badgerclaw mewed dismissively.

"He's my brother!" Ravenpaw exploded, emotions suddenly spilling out of him. "We talked about everything, did everything together! I supported him, encouraged him - I risked my _life_ for him, and he repaid me by backing out of our promise!" Ravenpaw's tail drooped and his voice went quiet. "He didn't even talk to me first. He just... did it. Now he's a medicine cat apprentice. Everything has changed. And he did it behind my back."

"This is better anyway. Nightpaw would have been a terrible warrior and dragged ShadowClan down with him. Now you have a strong connection to the Clan's future medicine cat." Badgerclaw explained.

"But why does it hurt so much?" Ravenpaw mewed, his heart aching from the betrayal. He barely managed to duck another blow from Badgerclaw as the massive tom launched another blow at his head.

"A warrior shows no weakness, especially a leader." Badgerclaw hissed. "Your _feelings_ don't matter. Nightpaw becoming a medicine cat helps you. You should be grateful." Ravenpaw lowered his head, swallowing a bitter retort. "Yes, Badgerclaw."

"Now, how do you feel about Nightpaw becoming a medicine cat apprentice?" Badgerclaw asked slowly and clearly.

Ravenpaw raised his head again, squashing his feeling of hurt into a tight ball in his chest. "It's wonderful. I'm glad Nightpaw is doing what he feels is right, and doing his best to help ShadowClan." Ravenpaw purred, his tone light and friendly, just like Badgerclaw taught him. Somewhere deep inside of him, a voice yowled its disapproval, but he squashed it down with the rest of his emotions. _This is what is best for ShadowClan. This is what I want._ Ravenpaw told himself firmly.

Badgerclaw nodded approvingly. "You're learning quickly. Now, attack me and try to land a blow with the pounce-kick. Once I find the move satisfactory, you may hunt. Begin." Ravenpaw nodded, crouched, and leaped.

The sun had just set by the time Ravenpaw reached camp. His wound had opened during his training session with Badgerclaw and was slowly dripping blood. He had been lucky to find a rather stupid vole that had been just outside the training area nibbling on a nut and had managed to snag a sparrow just before it flew out of reach. He dropped them on the fresh-kill pile and chose a small mouse for himself.

"Ravenpaw? I wanted to talk to you. I - oh, you're bleeding!" Nightpaw limped forward, examining the wound.

"It's nothing." Ravenpaw brushed him off, ignoring the stirring anger in his chest.

"You should really see Icewing." Nightpaw urged.

"What, are you the medicine cat already?" Ravenpaw asked, keeping his tone light and making sure his anger did not creep into his voice. _I'm happy for him._ He told himself firmly.

"No, but - "Nightpaw sighed. "Look, Ravenpaw, I saw you at the ceremony. You seemed upset. I just wanted you to know that I thought long and hard on becoming a medicine cat. I decided that this is the best way I can serve the Clan. You understand that, right?" Nightpaw asked anxiously.

Ravenpaw looked into his brother's bright yellow eyes and found only honesty. _He really didn't mean to hurt me._ Ravenpaw thought. _But he still did._

"Of course, I get it." Ravenpaw purred. "I was just surprised. I was sure Cinderstar was about to name you his deputy." He teased. Nightpaw rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"No really, he confided in me. He said he would kill himself and let you be leader because you were _such_ a great warrior but then Stoneclaw would technically be leader so he had to first give you a warrior name and then he would - "Ravenpaw was cut off as Nightpaw playfully pounced on him, purring.

Ravenpaw rolled in the dust with his brother, pulling his blows as always and being mindful of his twisted leg. For a moment, after they had wrestled for a while and lay panting by the bramble bush that covered their den, he felt like a kit again. But when he looked up, he saw Badgerclaw's glowing amber eye from the shadows near the warrior den.

 _I love you Nightpaw._ Ravenpaw thought. _But ShadowClan will always come first. A leader has no weakness, and I cannot play favorites. I must remember that._

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews are love!**

 **-Hatakefire**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and interest in this story. Your reviews make my day and encourage me to keep writing. This chapter is a bit short, but very important. The next one will be longer! Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Are you trying to communicate with the plants? Because I don't know much about being a medicine cat, but I'm pretty sure that's not a thing." Nightpaw nearly leaped out of his fur as his brother's voice sounded right next to his ear.

"Ravenpaw!" Nightpaw snapped, swatting at his brother playfully. "You scared me." His brother purred in amusement. Almost two moons had passed since he decided to become a medicine cat apprentice, and his brother's warrior training was starting to show. His brother took after their father and his shoulders were beginning to broaden, and hard muscles rippled under his sleek pelt. Nightpaw, meanwhile, was slightly smaller in frame, and though he had started to fill out his pelt his fluffier fur hid most of his development.

"The half-moon is tonight, where I'll be meeting with the other medicine cats." He explained. "I'm trying to study in case they ask me questions."

"Didn't you meet them the last couple of half-moon? What's the big deal?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Yes, but I had just become an apprentice. I said nothing and just followed Icewing. They might expect me to know things now." Nightpaw fretted. The day after he had become Icewing's apprentice was the night of the first half-moon. He had still been exhausted from the badger ordeal and he wasn't used to staying up that late. As a result, he had barely said a word to the other medicine cats and his dream had consisted of an ancient ShadowClan medicine cat named Oakleaf telling him he was accepted and that he would walk with him in his dreams. Thankfully, he had woken up feeling very refreshed or he wouldn't have made it back from the Moonstone. The next time he had been even more nervous than this time and had barely mumbled anything to anyone.

"You'll be fine." Ravenpaw assured him. "You'll be the best medicine cat ShadowClan's ever seen." Nightpaw rolled his eyes despite the warm feeling blossoming in his chest. His brother had taken his decision in stride, throwing all of his praise and support about how great a warrior Nightpaw would be into how he would be the most amazing medicine cat in all of warrior history. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing his brother would love and support him no matter what happened.

"Wait, shouldn't you be training with Badgerclaw? Or did he grow a heart and give you a break?" Nightpaw asked curiously.

"No, no break for me. Cinderstar wanted Badgerclaw to lead a patrol along the ThunderClan border. Warriors only, to show we're strong and in case there was any trouble." Ravenpaw explained. "I'm here for some mouse bile. Hollyshade has a tick that won't budge. Then I'm going to change the Nursery bedding so I can visit Blazekit and Pebblekit."

"Badgerclaw works you to the bone and you still manage to be the most popular cat in the Clan." Nightpaw shook his head in disbelief as he went to collect the mouse bile.

Ravenpaw shrugged. "I like spending time with them. They're my Clanmates." He said honestly. Nightpaw handed him the bundle.

"Well good luck." Nightpaw mewed. Ravenpaw mumbled a, "You too," through the stick he held gingerly in his mouth and then walked out of the den. Nightpaw watched him go, and then turned back towards his herbs. Was it burdrock root for a rat bite, or did he still use marigold?

Nightpaw kneaded the ground impatiently as Icewing assured Amberclaw that Blazekit had merely sprained his paw rough housing and that he would be fine in a couple days.

"Something always happens right before you leave for the half-moon. Leave early, or you will never leave on time." Icewing told Nightpaw as Amberclaw left the den. Nightpaw nodded in acknowledgement, and the two cats made their way to Fourtrees, where the other medicine cats would meet them.

They travelled at a brisk pace. Icewing had told him early on in his apprenticeship that if he wanted to be a medicine cat, he would have to train physically as well.

"I'm no fighter," Icewing had said, "But if you have a hurt Clanmate out in the woods, you're not going to take a leisurely walk and pick some herbs on your way over there."

Nightpaw had improved his endurance since the badger incident, and though he struggled slightly to keep his balance, his breathing was mostly even as they reached Fourtrees. Willowheart, the ThunderClan medicine cat, was waiting for them. A small, pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes sat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Rose - mmph!" Willowheart's tail snapped over the she-cat's mouth.

"You do not need to shout, Rosepaw." Willowheart told her sternly. "Hello, Icewing. Nightpaw." She greeted them.

Icewing dipped her head. "Hello, Willowheart. This must be your apprentice?" She indicated Rosepaw with a flick of her tail.

"Yes. She and her brother, Thornpaw, were just made apprentices a quarter moon ago." Willowheart mewed.

"Let's stop chattering and start walking, shall we? We're wasting moonlight." Ripplefur, RiverClan's medicine cat, appeared from the bushes.

"Ooh yes! I'm so excited to meet StarClan!" Rosepaw gushed, bouncing to her paws.

"Rosepaw!" Willowheart reprimanded sharply. Rosepaw slapped her own tail over her mouth this time with a muffled 'sorry'. Nightpaw snickered quietly as the group began to move.

"I have a difficult time using my 'quiet voice'." Rosepaw admitted to Nightpaw as they walked.

"I noticed." Nightpaw said drily. His tone did not deter her in the slightest, and she ended up chattering the whole way, only pausing to eagerly greet Falconwhisker as they picked him up from the moors. Nightpaw was content to listen. She had a pleasant voice, and her bright green eyes shone as she spilled every detail she had learned in the past quarter moon in between fretting about her ceremony.

They reached Mothermouth as the moon crested over the rocks, and the hurried into the dark tunnel to meet StarClan. After Willowheart spoke the appropriate words to introduce Rosepaw to StarClan, each cat laid down and touched their nose to the stone.

Nightpaw expected to see Oakleaf when he opened his eyes (he wanted to apologize for being so overwhelmed the the past two times he had seen him) but he found no one. He was alone, standing in the middle of ShadowClan territory. He noted with delight that although his leg still looked mangled, he had a much easier time using it, practically skimming over the ground. He headed towards camp at a leisurely place. He could hear birds singing and toads croaking, and just a hint of sunlight peek through the pine branches.

Inside the camp, he could see Blazekit and Pebblekit playing as Amberclaw chatted with her mate, Voletail. Other cats milled about, sharing tongues and purring. The fresh-kill pile was full and every cat was relaxed. A raven soared overhead, peacefully circling the camp. The day was ending, slowly turning into night. Everything was perfect. Nightpaw let out a purr.

The image was shattered as a heavy, musky scent wafted into his nose and the raven suddenly let out an angry shriek. It's shadow began to spread and soon it began to cover the entire camp. It stretched farther and farther until everything was black. Yowls of shock rose from the camp and Nightpaw's fur stood on end. The raven screeched louder, it's wingbeats echoing in his ears. Each flap of the bird's wings tore down more and more trees, until he could see through the entire territory. He watched in complete horror as the destructions stretched even farther, cutting into the other Clans until even the great Fourtrees came crashing down. He tried to rush into camp, terrified, when he ran into a wall of fur.

"Oakleaf?" He asked, vaguely recognizing the scent. He could just barely make out the former medicine cat in the gloom.

"Be warned, Nightpaw." Oakleaf hissed. " _The Raven will soar over the forest, but if Night cannot tame the Raven, the Clans will be lost under the Raven's shadow."_

"What does that mean? What do I do?" Nightpaw shouted over the wind.

"This is your prophecy, Nightpaw. Use your knowledge well." Oakleaf's voice was nearly lost over the screeching of cats, and as everything fell into darkness he woke up with a gasp.

The other medicine cats were stirring. Rosepaw popped up immediately, excitedly declaring, "I saw StarClan!" Before she could say anymore Willowheart slapped her tail over her mouth.

"We do not speak of what we share with StarClan." Willowheart warned her. Rosepaw nodded eagerly, her eyes shining brightly.

"Nightpaw? Are you alright?" Icewing murmured as the cats began to leave the Moonstone behind.

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking." He stammered out, forcing his fur to lie flat. Icewing continued to look at him with concern. "Really." He insisted. Icewing's gaze softened, and she turned to lead Nightpaw out of the cave.

 _Raven? Should I warn the Clan to not eat ravens? We don't usually anyway._ Nightpaw thought. _Or could he mean...Ravenpaw?_ Nightpaw's blood ran cold. _Ravenpaw would never hurt the Clan! He trains so hard. Too hard, actually. But he loves his Clanmates!_ Nightpaw remembered the heavy scent he had smelled before everything happened.. _Maybe something bad happens because of Ravenpaw. Maybe an accident that I need to prevent. Ravenpaw would never do anything bad on purpose….would he?_ Nightpaw's thoughts swirled in his head. _Oh Ravenpaw. What are we going to do?_

 **A/N: We have a prophecy! How exciting! What do you guys think? Any predictions? Let me know!**

 **-Hatakefire**


End file.
